


Ветры и люди

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Shandy_K



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, fucking weather metaphors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandy_K/pseuds/Shandy_K
Summary: Рейнир думает о будущем и живёт настоящим, а в настоящем у него — мечты о далёкой Финляндии, тёплое исландское лето и Онни, который расстёгивает тунику слишком медленно.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Ветры и люди

**Author's Note:**

> Утопическая АУшка, в которой никто не умер, каде запинали, а Рейнир таки смог поступить на серьёзные магические курсы.

О неукротимых исландских ветрах нет смысла говорить вслух. С ними надо родиться, раз и навсегда вдохнуть всю эту свободу, раствориться в ней и видеть, как видят они: бесконечный путь, безграничный простор, по которому мчатся — над холмами, равнинами, фьордами, забираясь в ущелья и взмывая до самых небес, путаясь в стеблях травы и жёлтых головках одуванчиков, поднимая рябь на воде и любуясь — какие смешные получаются блики! — и так до самого моря, и дальше, без преград и сомнений — во все стороны, какие случайно в голову взбредут, если только есть у ветров хоть какая-нибудь голова. А если нет головы, то ничего не попишешь, придётся чувствовать сердцем, и поди ещё разберись, у кого вечность окажется интересней, и у кого — опаснее.

Онни говорит, что в Финляндии ветры другие, суровые, зимой пробирают до самых костей, и сила у них такая, что способна породить бурю. Оно и понятно, если всю жизнь вместо того, чтобы свободно летать под небом, — разбиваться о стены елей, застревать в сосновых вершинах, прятаться у болот и безнадёжно гнать воду по рекам, изрывшим скудную землю, то уж конечно хватит злости на целую бурю.

О стране, которой собираешься посвятить жизнь, такие вещи лучше знать сразу — так они с Онни решили. Потому что можно через раз забывать, что ветер зовётся tuuli, но нельзя упустить момент, когда он швырнёт тебя в самое сердце грозы. И Рейнир расспрашивает — кажется, обо всём, что можно придумать, и всё равно ужасно трусит. Породить целую бурю — это же очень сложно. А не найти в себе достаточно злости — очень легко, особенно если её и не было никогда. «Это совершенно необязательно, — тихо улыбается Онни. — _Это_ — необязательно». И Рейнир верит ему — сердцем, не головой.

Время у них ещё есть — пока непривычные слова путают мысли — ведь нужно же научиться ими как-нибудь думать! — застревают в горле и неловко ложатся на язык. Пока не закончился третий курс академии Сейда — и, по правде, даже ещё не начался, — а лето тёплое, солнечное, можно закружить Онни в нелепом весёлом танце и под напускное ворчание утянуть в пустой сарай, упасть в солому, уронить его следом — и ласково забираться пальцами под пальто, под ворот рубахи, щекотать, зарываться в жёсткие волосы, обнимать, целовать — так, что сердце как в пропасть падает, а ещё, а ещё, а ещё...

И в этом Рейнир себе не отказывает, ёрзает, отстраняется — и прижимается так, будто хочет врасти и стать чем-то единым — и, может быть, действительно хочет, потому что Онни не против, а так — ну сколько уже можно? В мире снов они делали всякое, но в реальности — в реальности всё совсем-совсем по-другому, меньше зыбкого, неземного, больше странного, неудобного, _реального_ — солома сквозь тунику колет бока и спину, пахнет овцами и тёплым воздухом с полей, а не лесом и близкой водой; впрочем, водой и сейчас тоже пахнет — тем маленьким прудиком между холмов, у которого они с Онни гуляли вчера днём. Рейнир помнит этот запах, потому что именно там предложил завтра прийти сюда — ну, получается, уже сегодня, — чтобы... чтобы... ох, боги, теперь почему-то даже подумать стыдно — Рейнир определённо чувствует, что краснеет — хотя чего тут думать (и уж тем более краснеть), тут делать надо, вот он и делает — всё и сразу, и притирается всем телом, и закидывает ноги Онни на поясницу, и пытается стянуть с него одежду (тоже всю и сразу, ага), и гладит — по бокам, по груди, по шее, перебирает пальцами волосы на затылке и щекочет за ушами, Онни от этого смешно вздрагивает, и Рейнир улыбается прямо в поцелуй — это всегда срабатывает, в обоих мирах, он уже проверял.

Онни отстраняется — ненадолго и совсем недалеко, можно продолжать гладить его по волосам, — хрипло шепчет что-то по-фински — и его голосом это так потрясающе звучит, что Рейнир почти дрожит от восторга, хоть и понимает хорошо если слово из трёх.

Наверное, Онни что-то такое видит в его лице — потому что его собственное складывается в то самое о-боги-точно-мы-не-в-мире-снов-выражение — и повторяет по-исландски, заметно короче:

— Не вертись. Я сам.

И снова целует, продолжает медленно расстёгивать на нём тунику, и Рейнир очень-очень старается «не вертеться», хотя очень-очень хочется. Потому что у Онни точно достаточно сил, чтобы поднять бурю, и точно недостаточно злости. И он горячий-горячий — «не вертись» совершенно не значит «убери руки от моей шеи и перестань тереть уши», а если значит, то надо словами об этом говорить, иначе Рейнир так и продолжит греть руки о его загривок, подсовывая их под одежду, осторожно, двумя пальцами растирать самые кончики ушей и гладить линию челюсти и под подбородком.

И так это всё здорово — тёплое исландское лето, комок противоречий и ожиданий в груди и то, как Онни всем весом вжимает его в колючую солому, целует медленно, слишком медленно, вдумчиво, и застёжки туники расстёгивает по одной — так удивительно похоже и не похоже на его прежнюю жизнь, что хочется смеяться и танцевать — прямо здесь, в эту самую минуту, но это потом, ещё успеется, а такой миг надо полностью прожить, всем своим существом. Ну как тут не вертеться?

Но Рейнир старается, очень-очень старается, и наслаждается каждым неспешным движением, каждым касанием, и возможностью терзать обветренные губы наяву, а не во сне, и тем, как эта смешная светлая чёлка щекочет его лоб — по-настоящему, хотя в мире снов тоже, наверное, по-настоящему, просто Рейнир всё никак не привыкнет: он же не как Онни, не с детства маг, а вот, можно сказать, только узнал...

А ещё Онни тяжёлый — тяжелее, чем в мире снов, и Рейнир только шире улыбается, когда эта мысль на секунду цепляет его сознание среди хаоса всех остальных. В мире снов, кажется, кто-то совсем отвык, что он не только угрюмая сова, но ещё и человек, и человек набирает вес сильно больше совы...

Рейнир не успевает додумать эту мысль, потому что вместо нежных неторопливых прикосновений его резко дёргают за волосы.

— Ай!

Мгновение — и они с Онни сидят и смотрят друг на друга большими круглыми глазами.

А потом снова:

— Ай! — и только после этого Рейнир хватается за косу и тащит её на себя.

Раздаётся недовольное «бе-е», и на них с укоризной смотрит большая белая овца. Изо рта которой, кажется, свисает клок рыжих волос. Точно. Вечер, овцы возвращаются домой... Рейнир смотрит на отвоёванную косу — кончик и правда выглядит пожёванным — а потом на Онни, и тот явно едва удерживается, чтобы не накрыть лицо рукой и не рассмеяться (но улыбается, это невозможно не заметить в уголках его губ).

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не забыл начертить гальдраставы. — И ведь знает же, что забыл; да они оба на месте бы умерли, если бы отвлеклись на гальдраставы!

— Ой, — подскакивает Рейнир, закидывая косу на плечо и подбирая палку — которую, между прочим, прихватил специально для этого, когда ещё не превратился в сгусток восторга и ожидания и ещё умел думать умные мысли, — и принимаясь выводить вокруг вязь узоров. Наполовину расстёгнутая туника болтается на нём, как мешок, а без тёплого тела рядом особенно заметно, что уже вечереет, а воздух на самом деле пропитан прохладой. — Ой-ой-ой, Онни, как же плохо ты обо мне думаешь, ну как же так, как тебе вообще в голову могло такое прийти, что я... забыл... начертить... гальдраставы.

С последним словом он завершает последний знак, смотрит на Онни и улыбается — смущённо, но далеко не так, как мог бы. Случались с ним и более неловкие ситуации — например, когда Лалли наткнулся на них, целующихся за домом, и обшипел на финском — Рейнир точно расслышал в потоке ругани «дети хийси». Наверняка он это больше от неожиданности, потом, кажется, даже извинился — ну, насколько можно было разобрать его невнятное исландское «Жалеть. Я».

— Надеюсь, ты не перепутал и не начертил что-то отвращающее троллей и монстров, — Онни тоже улыбается, — сейчас это абсолютно бесполезно.

— Определённо — нет! — фыркает Рейнир, плюхаясь на прежнее место и потираясь носом о надплечье Онни — кусочек оголённой кожи между шеей и воротником. — Так на чём мы там остановились?

Онни смотрит на него долгим взглядом — кто другой бы точно сказал «тяжёлым», но Рейнир умеет различать, сейчас это просто задумчивость — и осторожно берёт в руки кончик косы. Рейнир следит за ним с любопытством, даже сам себе мысленно говорит «не вертись», пока Онни бережно, оборот за оборотом наматывает косу на кулак, — и только самым краешком сознания думает, что волосы, наверное, всё-таки придётся обрезать, потому что это сейчас — овца, а если за ветку зацепится? а если тролль? Коса отрастала почти пятнадцать лет, по праздникам мама переплетала её причудливым узором, а Гудрун и Хильда, если бывали дома, перетягивали пёстрыми лентами и украшали разноцветными бусами, тетя Хельга ворчала и бубнила что-то себе под нос, привязывая к виткам изрисованные узорами дощечки и монеты, и ходил потом Рейнир весь день прямо — причёска перевешивала и отбивала всю спину; к вечеру он каждый раз чуть не плакал и обещал себе завтра же всё обрезать, но так и не собрался. А теперь вот придётся. Всё равно обмен неравноценный: что какая-то коса по сравнению с настоящей магией, мечтой, тёплыми шершавыми руками Онни? А ленты и бусы и в короткие волосы можно вплетать.

Хотя вот так, конечно, не получится — медленно накручивать косу на руку, так аккуратно и неумолимо, что на последнем витке, когда приходится запрокинуть голову, Рейнира почти трясёт от неожиданной колючей волны жара.  
Глаза Онни горят потусторонним светом хищных голубых огней с тёмными пятнами зрачков — не это ли глаза бури? — когда он спрашивает:

— Кажется, мы остановились на этом?

И Рейнир едва жив от охватившего его предвкушения, когда выдыхает:

— Определённо — да.


End file.
